Power of Aura
by VelvetPersona
Summary: Welcome to Book One of my new series: Trials and Tribulation! A revelation by The Celestial has been received. His Chosen Phoenix, Dominique, is the only one with the power to rid Ninjago of the "Corruption". The Kunoichi must find their Phoenix and sway her to join their cause, but the process is no easy feat and the Green Ninja cannot help but feel...irritated by her presence.
1. Prologue

**Hello, everybody! I'm really excited so I decided to post early! As promised, Trials and Tribulations starts now! I am aware that all the short stories aren't finished. I tried, I really did, but it's okay because I **_**will**_** finish them, so expect updates after this book pertaining to Praise Amaterasu and Zodiac. It'll all go smoothly because this book, Power of Aura, will not leave any plot holes caused by not knowing what happened during Praise Amaterasu and Zodiac. All you guys need to be aware of is a closer bond between the couples due to their reconciliation and alterations done to the appearances of the Kunoichi, nothing much else. I will post the final chapter to Careful Planning at the end of this week! YAY! **

**This introductory chapter serves as both a refresher from Beyond the Flames and a foreshadowing for the upcoming events of this new series. I've decided that after each chapter I would write a brief synopsis to explain key plot points and such, so no one gets lost. Please don't take my little endeavor as an offense to your intelligence. It's only there if you need it. **

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue 

Rapture swam at a hurried pace through the River of Styx. The mystifying glyphs atop the length of his muscled white body glowed purposely to keep the foul beasts that inhabited the poisoned river at bay. The Nyoka had been swimming for quite some time, all in an effort to reach the City of Lost Souls and report back to his master.

A black-forked tongue tasted the air in displeasure. The bleak and desolate environment of the Underworld was a place for neither his kind nor his master's and yet the Agamemnon remained trapped here, caged and quarantined like a devastating disease. Rapture snorted. The sulfuric fumes from the grotesque river was getting weaker, signaling the upcoming end to his harrowing journey.

Exiting the toxic stream, he slithered hastily onto the blackened ground and used a small portion of his magic to rid himself of the stench that clung to his scales. He then gave a single yearning glance back the way he came. Though it had not been long, he already missed the company of his master's kin. The time he had spent with her was indeed brief, however within that timeframe he had learned much. Despite being a half-breed, her power was indubitably substantial. He could sense as well as taste the Darkness that flowed from her like a thick screen of miasma and what's even more noteworthy was that her Aga blood was beginning to awaken.

Yes…

Rapture refocused his gaze ahead and continued on his way. But, what of the male human that was with her? He was shrouded in a scent of volcanic magma and wildfire. They expressed great concern for each other's safety and had even shared a passionate kiss in front of him. Consequently, leading to the creation of the Black Fire which burned with the same exact intensity of his master's White Fire.

Hmm, were they mates then? The only way to know for sure is for the princess to experience her first heat.

An excitable hiss escaped Rapture as he quickened his pace.

Oh yes…there was just so much to report to King Grimfeld.

* * *

(The City of Lost Souls, Castle Dycedarg)

In a world consumed by everlasting nightfall, a vast city of stone beset by the eerie emerald specks of deceased mortals stood forlornly amongst the desolation. Across the lightning streaked sky the Agamemnon soared on silent wings in deadly formations, vigilant and devoted.

"_Where our purest of kin fly, their wings beat a wayward sky._

_Their search must be for naught, to find an unruly lot._

_For our King's law is absolute, and will receive no dispute._

_All to remove a thorn from our side, and purify our once glorious hide."_

A slender figure pranced and danced with bewitching elegance, her voice a haunting chime that echoed through the candlelit hall of the audience chambers inside Castle Dycedarg. Multitudes of white flames glimmered and illuminated her beautiful azure body and casted an ethereal glow to smooth stone walls.

With each practiced step her elongated shimmering black skirt would swish around slender digitigrade legs and provoke a hum of content to sound from her lips. Her talons clicked rhythmically against polished marble as she moved, each of her three arched toes ending in a powerful claw. The dark enchantress twirled and continued to sing.

"_None must go astray, from the path of vengeance lay._

_Within a claw's reach freedom beckons, in which Lord Alastor will release his Armageddon._

_None shall impede the Agamemnon's advance, for death be to thee plagued and entranced."_

Long blond hair both loose and braided cascaded down betwixt her leathery pterodactyl-like wings as she curved her body backward in a magnificent arc. White fangs gleamed within the shadows when she smiled gleefully, her arms slowly and masterfully rotating like stalks of bamboo in the wind. She instantly stood upright when her maneuver finished and began to spin her body rapidly. All the while, her song of prediction erupted strongly from her throat.

"_Humans must be purged to rid Ninjago of sin, and a new Dagra Sai will be reborn within._

_A phoenix of dark, a phoenix of light must band together and take flight._

_A dragon of green, a dragon of black must battle and hold nothing back._

_May the royal children be united, and an oath of familial love recited."_

The female Aga halted her twirl and peered up, raising a clawed hand adorned with white rings to the heavens. A threatening vein of white power flashed above and was plain to see beyond the fluorescent stained glass overhead. A glare of poison stared in challenge skyward and a long prehensile-bladed tail swayed in anticipation. With poise, her claw descended and landed on her sternum where her birthmark lied. A delicate design of splintered lightning surrounded by wisps of clouds emblazoned the soft flesh between her barely concealed breasts and glowed with great power.

"The game's afoot," she purred, her piercing glare unwavering, "and I, Xela'tath the Lady of Incantations, shall see our kind's return to glory and our conquest completed. Everything is as I forseen."

Her strong wings lighted down and folded across her shoulders and her gaze lowered to stare ahead to the grand double doors leading to the throne room. Pouty lips curved to form a devious grin, a subtle peek of fangs appearing to grace over her bottom lip.

"My king, liberation is almost at hand."

* * *

**Okay, you guys remember Rapture, right? The snake-like creature from Dagra Sai who belongs to Grimfeld? Well, he is one of the links the Agamemnon have with Ninjago, kind of like a spy if you will. (The other link won't be revealed until later!) This moment happened in the past, obviously. When Kai, Ebony, and Rapture of course teleported to the Underworld from Yggdrasil's Citadel. Rapture took a different route than Kai and Ebony and made his way back to Grimfeld who resided in the City of Lost Souls where most of the Aga dwelled…with much to report. **

**I sincerely doubt I need to translate Xela'tath's song. You guys are smart, after all! The main purpose of her song and dance besides the obvious foreshadowing was to really offer a description to the anatomical structure of the Agamemnon body. I modeled the Aga significantly from Disney's Gargoyles with my own variations thrown in such as the Aga having five fingers instead of four and they have blades on their tails while Gargoyles' are without. Simply look up the wonderful 90's cartoon show to get a visual aid. They are creatively gorgeous in my opinion! **

**The official first chapter will be released soon!**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here it is! The first official chapter of Power of Aura! I'm totally psyched to get the ball officially rolling now. Thank you everyone who took the time to review my little prologue. I know it wasn't much, but it was necessary I assure you. The last chapter of Careful Planning will be posted a little later than expected. It's very long also it contains the debut of my very first lemon, so I want to take my sweet time with it and make sure I get it right. Thanks for your patience! I'm determined to complete the last two remaining short stories before I start on Book Two: The Corruption. I know I can do it! You guys root for me! I always appreciate support! **

**By the way, I know a lot of you are peeved at me for killing off Sensei Wu in Beyond the Flames, but I have my reasons. I've shared with some of you my vision for this series, but I'll recap now. I wanted an excuse to revamp Lloyd's character. I was dissatisfied with how he was portrayed in the show. I mean as a kid he was a brat/delinquent which was okay then he joined Sensei Wu and the others and he became averagely entertaining and then…he became a teen. Now, I can't be the only one who thought this but, when he hit that magic growth spurt he turned into a typical goody-two-shoes and we as the audience had to be reminded constantly that he was a very major character. Ugh! He was just so bland and had a cookie-cutter personality. He had no substance that gave him his own individual essence that would've made him more memorable like the rest of the cast is. Now, don't get me wrong. I like Lloyd. Lloyd's character while overdone is still an interesting concept, however the creators (in my opinion) got a little lazy with his development and tried to make him appear as the "tragic hero" when he wasn't. He pretty much faded into the background and guess who took his place? Yep, MISAKO! I kid you not! Time it! I did! From the moment Misako was introduced and Lloyd became a teen, she had more screen time than he did! WTF! Does this make sense to you? Why did Lloyd have more screen time as a kid than as a teen? Why did the creators treat Lloyd like an afterthought? He was nothing more than an key plot hole filler and I find it stupid and sad that they wasted a character that had the potential to be something much more. Although let me say this, his comic book adaptation is phenomenal! And I mean that! READ THE COMICS BECAUSE THEY ARE EPIC!**

**In regards to the new season, can someone take it upon themselves to inform me if Lloyd has a distinct personality change or if he does something remotely interesting? I would really appreciate it!**

**Anyway, I want Lloyd to undergo a different transformation. I want to see if I can successfully write the story of a naive and carefree child stripped of his innocence and forced to see the world in a darker much crueler light. And you are going to see this with Dominique as well. I won't say anymore than that, you'll have to read this entire series and judge for yourselves if my interpretation is successful. So, let me go ahead and say this now: LLOYD WILL BE OOC FOR THE MOST PART! THANK GOD! Now let's begin!**

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

A lone hooded figure descended gracefully down a flight of white marble stairs, her footfalls soundless against the polished mineral floor. Having reached her desired destination, pallid eyes scanned the tranquility of Eden's Garden. The Kingdom of Heaven stretched far and wide across the Universe above the realms of mortals, but the ethereal being knew she would find the person she was searching for here, for he spent most of his time in the garden absorbed in deep meditation.

With a soft sigh, she began her trek quietly across the sacred grounds. Beautiful otherworldly flora embellished the landscape and a river of stardust paved a careful trail amongst swaying jade grass. She followed the stream of sparkling water until it led her to the one she sought, who was currently sitting on the bank of the river.

A formidable man who looked to be in his prime sat in the lotus position with his eyes closed and his hands folded comfortably in his lap. His stark white yukata kimono contrasted attractively against his tan skin, the roaring depiction of a golden dragon embroidering the stunning garments. And a makeshift wind tousled a neat mass of platinum blond hair.

The white-eyed woman said nothing as she sat down beside him and removed her hood, letting her long inky black tresses blow freely in the divine breeze. Her seemingly sightless gaze scrutinized the man's handsome profile for a time before she decided to speak.

"So, how are they?" She asked him and the man's eyes finally opened to reveal supremely sharp and wise onyx depths.

"Balance has been restored between the Natural and Counter-brink Elements and their bonds have strengthened considerably."

"And yet…you are still worried."

It was a keen observation with no trace of uncertainty in her voice. The man turned to face his companion, black eyes meeting white.

"Great peril and strife looms in the near future for my students and although I have faith in their abilities, I also fret for their safety. The Dark Days ahead will test not only their resolve, but their fortitude, and strength of spirit. But, there is no one I fear for more than my nephew, Lloyd…"

The man in white focused his gaze ahead, his ruminating stare exploring the holy garden before him. With lush rolling hills in the distance and endless groves of assorted flowers, Eden's Garden was truly a mystifying sight to behold. The river of stardust trickled on and onyx eyes watched intently as pinpoints of light lifted from the numinous water. Hundreds of thousands of these miniature spheres levitated over the stream and as one, flew a short distance to hover over a spacious field of flowers. In a brilliant flash, the lights produced new life and multitudes of beautiful luminescent butterflies filled an ailing sky that beckoned the coming of ethereal twilight.

With each flap of their breathtaking wings, shimmering fine particles of gold would sprinkle down and kiss the petals of a flower, making them flourish to their full splendor. Witnessing such a miraculous phenomenon would usually awe the man, but alas his spirit could not be uplifted from trepidation.

"Lloyd…the seed of hatred has been planted in his heart and if he chooses to nurture that hate, he will bring ruin to not only himself but to Ninjago as well."

"Hmm, then his saving grace lies within the Prophecy of Phoenix," the woman said and lifted an elegant hand to beckon a butterfly to her. Seeing an opportunity to rest from its hard labor, a brilliant orange one with violet-tipped wings fluttered over across the field and perched gratefully on the woman's fingertip, "or rather…the Phoenix herself."

The man smiled at the heavenly insect as it moved its antennas to and fro in a languid manner. He then mimicked the action of the woman and lifted his own strong hand, his index finger steady and erect. It didn't take long for another butterfly to react to the invitation, but the one that fluttered towards him was a deep emerald green and its wings looked as if the tips were dipped in the richest of wines. It lighted down on his fingertip and almost immediately its antennas wiggled frantically. Could it be frazzled of distressed?

The woman moved her finger closer to the man's so that the two insects could meet. Upon seeing one another, neither butterfly made an effort to greet the other. In fact, the green one completely turned its back to the smaller orange one and intriguingly enough the latter seemed tolerant of the bigger one's behavior, simply placating itself by calmly twitching its antennas. Throwing another tantrum, the green butterfly shifted its antennas violently and beat its wings in rapid succession, sending its precious golden powder everywhere. Clearly startled, the small orange butterfly took flight and hovered for a few seconds before settling down on the woman's delicate finger once more. Tranquil antennas twitched and slowly almost tentatively the small one reached out to touch the wings of the big one with its antennas.

Big green turned around quickly and backed away from little orange. At last however, they were facing each other properly and after an agonizing minute of stillness, they moved closer to bridge the gap between them.

"Little by little, step by step it will happen…" the woman breathed and leaned her head on the man's shoulder. Fire opal with a touch of amethyst reached forward cautiously with its antennas and mapped the huge eyes of its larger counterpart. Emerald dipped in fine wine twitched, but did not react aggressively and allowed the other to prod its face. Moments passed with each heavenly creature growing bolder and more assured of the other and then…the bigger butterfly gradually stretched its own antennas to return the gesture of greetings to the smaller butterfly.

"Balance is everything," the woman continued shrewdly, her astute white irises never leaving the act of socializing between the two holy insects. "Creation begets destruction as destruction begets creation; life begets death as death begets life. This is a fragile cycle that must never be transcended or breached by anyone."

The smaller of the two was the first to pull away and without idle it flapped its magnificent wings to become airborne with the big one taking its cue to return to work. Soon, both butterflies were lost in a sea of vibrant color.

The man sighed heavily, his soul still heavy with anxiety. "Yes, I know, but—"

"Wu…" the woman lighted her fingers across the male seraph's strong chin and gently guided his face to look in her direction, "you know as well as I do that they are going to struggle. The Dark Days ahead will indeed test each and every one of them, but you must keep your spirit strong for them…especially for Lloyd and Ebony."

Wu closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath. When he reopened them, the onyx irises shined with unwavering faith. "Yes, I know you are right. It was wrong of me to despair…I will take heart for my students and family. I will place my trust in them for they have become stronger in both mind and soul and once they've eliminated the trials and tribulations the Dark Days will bring…they will have the power to save Ninjago. Thank you, Haruka."

The blind kunoichi smiled and rose to her feet swiftly, removing the cloak from her form. Underneath, her toned and supple body was adorned in glistening skin-tight white leather with three silver kunai strapped to the outer seam of each leg and secured to her back was an enlarged windmill shuriken and a deadly katana.

"Let us be on our way, Wu. We have been summoned."

"Yes," the great Spinjitzu Master answered shortly and climbed to his feet with effortless poise, his lengthy pure white robes rustling from the movement. Grabbing his ever prized straw hat and placing it dutifully on his head, he then gave Haruka an indecisive look of bafflement.

"Haruka, before we depart…there is something I want to ask you…"

The dark-haired woman glanced over her shoulder and waited patiently for Wu to continue, her pallid eyes focused on her partner's surprisingly timorous demeanor.

"After our first encounter when you saved my life…I explored the globe in hopes of finding you again. How come I could not…?"

Haruka held Wu's gaze a moment more before facing ahead. "I was there, Wu. You simply overlooked me for another. It seems you were the one who was blind…not I." And with those final words, the kunoichi retraced her steps and ascended the stairs from once she came.

Wu followed her retreating form with melancholic eyes. He understood her words perfectly and although they weren't particularly harsh they still wounded him deeply. When his father appeared with Misako at the monastery all those decades ago, it was easy for him to transfer his infatuation from Haruka to her. The reason being, Misako was right in front of him and had reminded him of his fateful meeting with the blind kunoichi due to her prowess and strength, but regardless of that fact while he didn't have to chase after her physically like he had with Haruka, he had to chase after her emotionally. He had to compete for her affection against his brother. What made the circumstance so ridiculous nevertheless was that Garmadon didn't even want Misako's love for he had already found his life mate within Karliah. But, she persisted…and so did he.

If there was one thing he and Misako did have in common it was their obstinate determination. In the end however, Misako eventually got what she wanted and was basically content with the one-sided love she obtained from pursuing Garmadon and the two were able to conceive Lloyd. He on the other hand, was left with nothing but a broken heart and solitude.

He had failed miserably in the aspect of love throughout his mortal life and as the years trudged on, he began to lament during his meditations. How he would never have children of his own to pass on all his knowledge and secrets to and how…he would never know the gratifications of having a wife. Someone to kiss and hold during the night and wake up feeling the warmth of their body snuggled against him.

No…Sensei Wu never felt or experienced such pleasures for he had died a virgin.

Wu brought his wide-brimmed hat down lower to make sure his sorrowful expression was obscured. There was one thing that perplexed him though. How did Haruka know about Misako? Did she seek him out like he had with her? Did she really come looking for him, fueled with a desire to meet with him once more? And when she did find him…did she sense and hear him with Misako, professing his love for her? Did she turn away with a broken heart…like he had?

Wu snapped his head upright and peered up the stairs his fellow archangel had long ascended, his countenance contorted with yearning and doubt.

"Haruka…" He shook his head and berated himself harshly.

_What difference does it make now? That life has come and gone…it's over. And there is nothing that can be done. I have a duty to uphold here and Haruka sees me as nothing more than a fellow seraph and I must reciprocate. _

Folding his hands neatly inside the large sleeves of his yukata, Wu ascended the marble steps at a leisured pace.

_I really need a cup of tea…_

* * *

*~~PoA~~*

I've been surrounded. I know they're out there, hiding in the encroaching darkness. The only source of light I have is from the flame of the candle I'm holding…a flame that all four of my teachers are trying to snuff out. I've been evading their attempts for the past three minutes, so that leaves me with seven minutes to go if I am to pass this exercise.

I keep my stance low to the ground with one hand hovering protectively over the flame, the destructive element of fire constant from my palm. The Ninja Training Hall is so immense, giving the four of them plenty of space to maneuver and plan their attacks accordingly while keeping their steps swift and silent. The hood I'm wearing constricts my breathing nonetheless I keep it as steady as I can, taking Cole and Zane's lessons to heart in maintaining composure in the face of all dangerous situations.

I turn swiftly when I hear the sound of blades slicing through the air from my left and utilize a well-timed roll to avoid the deadly gold shuriken that careens from the shadows towards my candle. Once I'm on my feet again, I realize with shock that Zane's attack was a mere feint to get me to move a certain way because not even two feet ahead of me is Jay.

_Dammit!_

I quickly decide to adapt to the situation as any good ninja would and rush towards him. An eyebrow arcs, but he quickly twirls his electrified nunchuks and sends quick bursts of wind my way. Ready, I duck and perform a reverse-vertical splits and slide underneath his legs.

"What the?!" Jay calls out in alarm however I've already recovered and armed with three shurikens, each positioned between my knuckles. I fire them into the darkness where I think the other three are hiding, but when I hear no sound of impact I brace myself. I intake a quick breath when the same three projectiles I threw are hurled back at me and launch myself into the air to dodge them.

The flame flickers with the rush of my momentum but remains lit. With one hand, I reach into my sash and equip my _shukou _spikes and use them to grip the ceiling. It's no use scanning the ground below since visibility is so damn limited, therefore I simply hang like a dead goose from the butcher's shop.

_Hopefully the wolves below don't decide to jump up and bite…_I roll my eyes at my own foolish optimism, _fat chance._

As expected, multiple kunai whizz through the air towards me and I hastily swing my body forward to detach myself from the ceiling just as they embed themselves in the tiles. I land with sufficient balance and once again resume my protective low stance.

The air goes deathly still…

Seconds tick by, but no onslaught is forthcoming from the darkness. No prick at my senses…

_Not the waiting game…no stay calm, Lloyd. Now is a test of patience…I can do this!_

Two whole minutes elapse and…nothing. My heart becomes the only thing I can hear as my anxiety spikes. I feel a single bead of sweat roll down my temple and into my eyebrow only to spew from the corner and slide down my face. What is this I feel, this massive surge of killer intent around me. It's coming from them, isn't it? Kai, Zane, Jay and Cole…they're trying to scare me!

My eyes narrow in determination as I coil every muscle in my body. I hate this. Why don't they attack already?! It's difficult to stay calm when you feel an overbearing sensation of impending death emitting from all around you. And…there's something else I really hate about this exercise. So far, only three of my teachers have attacked me head-on: Kai, Zane and Jay. Cole has yet to show himself. What could he be doing? Is he only directing the others on how to initiate their assaults or is he…

I do a complete 180 degree turn when I feel the hairs on my neck stand up. I utilize my limited flare of light and strain to see into the lurking abyss. When my eyes fail, I extend my senses next, reaching out as far as I can to at least detect their Chi, but all I can sense…is the coming of death.

_Okay, Cole has to be the one who's going to come at me next. No, I can't think that way. Any of them could come and I have to be ready for anything!_

Though to be honest, I hope Cole remains just an onlooker. I'm not exactly looking forward to a giant wicked scythe appearing out of nowhere and having to defend myself against its powerful wielder. All of my teachers are formidable with their own degree of intimidation, but there's something about Cole that's slightly unnerving. It kind of explains why he and Zane are such close friends.

_It's the quiet types who are the most lethal. The ones to be the most wary of…_

He doesn't talk and boast a lot like Jay and he doesn't yell and scream in justified rage like Kai. Nor does he have Zane's poetry-in-motion manner of combat. Cole is a phantom of black wielding the weapon of a Grim Reaper. A guy who takes whatever action is necessary in order to get the job done. That's all.

I've watched them all in action from the safety of the Bounty. I've seen their styles of fighting and how they handle themselves on the battlefield. Sure, it was against Sensei Wu's wishes with him wanting to protect my innocence for as long as possible, but what am I supposed to do or think when I see the Ninja and Kunoichi return from battle with rips and tears in their clothes and their weapons soaked in blood and viscera? Pretend that I have amnesia or that I'm blind? Heh…I may be young, but I'm far from stupid.

I understand what we must do to protect and preserve human life. And I also understand that sometimes we have to take the lives of our own species to protect those of our kin who are innocent or too weak to protect themselves.

I glance down at the stable point of radiance from the candle. Its light symbolizes a meaning far greater than this exercise.

_The flame of humanity must never be extinguished and I'm the one who's going to guarantee it keeps burning. I'll tear every last Serpentine to shreds and avenge my uncle. I will have blood for blood. And as for my father, I'll become strong enough to make him surrender, and then we can find a way to help him return to normal. I will become humanity's strongest line of defense, so bring it on! All of you! I'm ready!_

Fueled by my conviction, I welcome the attack that finally comes. _Thunder in the ground?! No way!_ The hardwood floor underneath shakes uncontrollably until individual planks are pried and splintered from the force.

_What the hell is Cole trying to do?! Wreck the ship?! Huh?—AHHH!_

My muscle memory is what saves me. My body twists rapidly to the side in a dodge when a controlled burst of wind lurches from the shadows. I land on my back so hard that the air is knocked out of me and it takes a few seconds for me to regain my bearings.

_Those tremors were another feint! I have to stop falling for those!_

I glance down to find my candle still thankfully lit and try to get up, however it's too late. I moved way too slow…Cole's scythe is at my throat, the curved sharpness a hair length away from decapitating me only I'm not the target. In a blink of an eye, the blade flips positions and slices the top portion of the candle off. Still aflame, it rises while staying perfectly balanced on the scythe until it stops near a black masked face. Dangerous green eyes stare calmly at me before the flame is extinguished by a smooth exhale.

"Game over, Lloyd."

I sigh in frustration as the darkness engulfs me as well.

* * *

**Sensei Wu's spirit ascended into heaven where he was reunited with the blind kunoichi, Haruka. Because they possess such strong Chi and good will the Celestial grants them the use of their strong young bodies so that they can serve Him as archangels. Wu frets about the darkness of hate growing within Lloyd and confesses his woes to Haruka. He is comforted by her words and the display by the holy butterflies and expresses his gratitude. As it turned out, Haruka's original mission was to retrieve Wu for they had been summoned by the Celestial, but before they depart Wu asks her why he was never able to find her again. In which she replied dismissively, that he was so blinded by his infatuation with Misako that he overlooked her and pursued a one-sided love. Wu then laments about his failure in life in regards to love and speculates how Haruka knew Misako. He reprimands himself for yearning for something that will never be and in resolution departs. **

**Meanwhile, Lloyd is engaged in training with the Ninja where his tenacity and courage is tested. He thinks about what being a true ninja entails and understands the harshness of reality and what they all must do to protect the innocent and mankind. His lust for Serpentine blood burns with his unwavering conviction to fulfill his destiny as the Green Ninja of Creation and become Sensei Wu's avenger. **

**Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! Thanks so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! As always, your love can be felt! First off, let me say happy belated birthday to Angie! I hope you had a great day and are enjoying your new age! Now, I just want to comment right quick on Lloyd's speech pattern. I'm keeping it as simplified as I can to make him sound more like an adolescent, however it dawned on me that since he doesn't associate with people his own age and are around folks like Zane, Ebony, and so on and so forth, I think it's logical to assume he picked up a few educated words, so don't be surprised if you see them. But all in all, he is an adolescent and I'll try my best to depict him as such. By the way, if you haven't voted on my new poll please do! It will only be up for another week! Thank you!**

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The lights for the Hall flash on and my teachers form a semicircle in front of me.

"Not bad, Lloyd," Kai says, removing his hood and the others follow suit. The sight of them sweating would've pleased me if the Hall wasn't always so sweltering. I'm drenched. "You lasted a lot longer than we thought you would."

"Lotta good it did," I grumble and toss the remainder of the candlestick off to the side. "I still didn't pass."

"On the contrary, Lloyd…you did by a single millisecond. Congratulations."

My eyes widen at Zane's words. "Really?"

My teachers laugh. "Yes, really. Why would we lie?" Jay chuckles.

Cole steps forward. "Lloyd, over these last few months we intensified your training without telling you and you managed to adjust to the strenuous regimen without complaint. Though you still have a ways to go before mastering all the Natural Elements, your control over them has greatly improved as well as your Non-Elemental power, Flare." (A/N: I'm calling it "Flare" not "Creation". With me being a firm believer in GOD, I don't believe any mortal should have the power of Creation. I will keep Lloyd's title though.)

He stops to look between the others before continuing. "That's why after careful deliberation we decided that you will participate in the next battle—"

I immediately sprang to my feet and throw my hood off. I open my mouth, but Cole holds up his hand to silence me before I can utter a word.

"Let me finish. You will participate in the next battle so we can gauge how you fair against the Serpentine. Consider it a test run. We understand that you need the experience and when the time comes for you to confront Garmadon we can't just throw you out there and expect you to win from just training alone. To put it simply, you'll get hammered. Thus, experience is integral."

_Hammered? Sheesh, nice to know that they have so much faith in me, but I see their point. If I am to face my dad I will definitely need the combat experience and the Serpentine will serve that purpose. I've read many things on the net about "child soldiers" and how most of them are taught to kill at the young age of five, but of course what I focused on most was the life of Shinobi. Ninja clans of ancient times began training their children as soon as they were able to walk. Some clans sent their children on solo assassinations when they were just eleven years old…my age. Ninja children never had innocence to begin with. They were born and breed to be killers._

"—Lloyd…? Lloyd?! Ninjago to Lloyd. Are you listening?"

I shake my head quickly to dispel my trance and look up at my teachers. Cole now had his arms crossed and a deep frown on his face.

"Sorry, sorry! I'm just still getting over the shock," I scratch my cheek to play off my guilt and return my attention to them in all seriousness. "I'm listening now."

The depth of the frown loses some of its negativity, but it's still there. "We each have a question we'd like to ask you. Think hard before answering. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Jay points at me. "What came first, the chicken or the egg? Answer NOW!"

"Huh?! Uh…Chicken!"

"How do you figure that when you have to have an egg to have a chicken?" My lightning teacher challenges.

I counter his question with one of my own, "Why would the Celestial create an egg first with no parent to protect it from predators?"

Jay opens his mouth to retort, but Zane chimes in with an intrigued hum. "This has been a debate for countless millennia with no definite or concrete answer. For everyone knows that the chicken can reproduce without having to mate, but if it had come first then it would be considered an abomination simply because it lacked a childhood therefore, preventing it from learning proper survival techniques. After all, one must crawl before they can walk."

"You lack a childhood and we don't consider you an abomination," Jay winks while punching Zane in the shoulder teasingly.

"I appreciate that, but I am not the topic of debate."

"Oh, brother…" Kai sighs with a roll of his eyes. "What the hell are you two talking about?!"

Cole didn't look at all amused. "Jay."

"Aw c'mon, Cole! I was just trying to lighten the mood!" He exclaims in exasperation, but the black and silver ninja cuts his eyes to him sharply.

"This is serious, Jay. Atlas! How the hell did you become a ninja?!"

"How many times are you going to ask me that?"

Cole pinches the bridge of his nose irritably. "Just ask the question, please. The _right_ question."

"Well since you asked so nicely, I'll stick to the plan," Jay retorts with a witty smirk and focuses on me with a surprisingly staid face.

"Lloyd, Ninjutsu epitomizes the concept of self-protection to the fullest. Through careful Martial Arts training, the Ninja Arts deal with the protection of not only the physical body, but the mind and spirit as well. In your own words, what do you believe the essence of Ninjutsu is?"

_The essence of Ninjutsu…okay, I got it…_

"The way of the Ninja is the way of enduring, surviving, and prevailing over all that would destroy one. It is much more than delivering strikes, blows, and slashes and deeper in significance than simply out-witting the enemy, although I bet that's fun too. Ninjutsu is the way of attaining that which we need while making the world a better and safer place to live."

Throughout my explanation, Jay's face morphed from dull to excited and by the end, he wipes an imaginary tear from his eye. "What an answer," he sighs in bliss, "Look how much you've grown over the last year."

He sobers up and spreads his arms out, hitting Zane and Kai in the chest simultaneously. "No longer are you the little squirt that thought the world revolved around candy—"

_I could really go for some strawberry licorice right now…_

"—you are shaping up to becoming a true Spinjitzu Master!"

I smile up at the blue and black-clad warrior. Jay always makes sure my lessons are fun most of the time, but I do see his strict side on occasion. The Natural Element of lightning…I plan on using it a lot.

Zane begins to speak next.

"To understand the relationship between Martial Arts and Spirituality, you must first understand what each of them are individually. As your teachers, we have taught you that the Martial Arts are the studies of physical conflict however, that is merely one of many definitions. It is the strength of your spirit and faith that will truly give you great power. Tell me, Lloyd. What are the workings and manifestations of your spirit?"

_Leave it to Zane to give me which I'm sure will be the hardest question…um…_

Not wanting to fail, I really take my time in answering this one.

"At first, I always thought Spirituality was a trap in forcing you to believe and accept something of a higher power without question. At least, that's what they taught me at Darkley's, but since I've been here I've learned that the trappings of Spirituality are not the spirit. While different physical objects evoke the spirit, they aren't the spirit itself. Just putting on ninja garb doesn't automatically make me a ninja and reciting words and incantations that I don't understand doesn't make me a spiritual person either. It all starts with me. My spirit is the very core of who I am."

"I'd like to think that the inner workings within me can be described as a "Fighting Spirit". I have a lot on my shoulders, but I'm more than willing to face each struggle to the very end. I know that the Celestial is watching over me and I sincerely hope I can hear from Bahamut soon because I have the heart of a dragon! My spirit is the complete manifestation of my true self."

Zane closes his eyes and I unconsciously hold my breath for his verdict. When he reopens them, while his stoic expression doesn't change, his hazel eyes gleam in approval.

"Your acuity has sharpened significantly, Lloyd. I accept your answer."

He and the others chuckle when I visibly deflate with relief. I can't help it though. Aside from Cole, Zane is the most difficult to please. His teachings are strict, allowing for only one mistake and that's it. Just thinking about being on the receiving end of that cold reprimanding voice makes me inwardly shiver in terror, but on the flipside he rewards me well for getting something right. Like extra time playing video games in the Game Room undisturbed or making my favorite meal. If that's not motivation then I don't know what is! Overall, I think of Zane as more of a father-figure than a brother.

Kai gives a final chuckle before smirking down at me, his strange golden eyes aflame.

"You ready for this, Lloyd?" He challenges and I smirk right back.

"Yeah!"

His grin broadens. "You learned the basics of CQC (Close-Quarters Combat) from me and you know that I'm the epitome of manliness."

In unison, the other three roll their eyes, but neither of them comments. I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing at how in sync my teachers are with each other and can imagine that they all added in the their heads…_and arrogance_…at Kai's self-declaration.

"Before becoming a ninja, my father taught me the age-old art of _Bushido_ and I passed on those teachings to you. These extraordinary precepts of manhood originated from the chivalrous behavior of most but certainly not all samurai and I want you to tell me what _Bushido's Eight Virtues_ are as well as what they mean to you."

_Oh yeah! I got this one, no sweat!_

In absolute confidence I give my answer. "The strongest virtue of _Bushido_ is Rectitude or Justice. Rectitude to me is doing what you believe is right without wavering. Bravery and Courage go hand-in-hand as the next one and I believe that going up against any level of adversity in life is the true essence of both. The next is Politeness which I have. I know the difference between courteousness and obseq-um…obseq-…uhhh…"

I struggle to find that word Ebony used when she once described angrily about some girl kissing-up to Kai with obvious false pretenses.

"Obsequiousness?" Zane supplies, coming to my rescue and I snap my fingers.

"Yeah, that's the word, obsequiousness. Anyway, I've learned to be polite to my elders and especially to ladies."

_Its little girls I can't stand…ugh…_

"The next one…well, in my opinion I don't think it should be a part of any warrior code, Benevolence or Mercy." I scowl. "It just seems so unnecessary and stupid. Why would I show mercy to my enemies when they clearly don't deserve it? Especially not the Serpentine…not after what they did," I add darkly then gaze at each of my teachers individually. "All of you understand that, right? None of you have ever shown them mercy and Zane, you even killed Skalidor, so why even bother with something as pointless as benevolence if you're a warrior?"

"Because, Lloyd—"

"Wait, Kai," Cole interrupts and gives me an indiscernible look. "That is something you'll have to discover for yourself, Lloyd. Once you've gained more experience in life on and off the battlefield you'll no doubt find your answer. When to show benevolence? Though you may find it difficult to believe, benevolence is considered the highest attribute to the human soul whether they be a warrior or not. Now, continue to answer Kai's question."

I shake my head. It still doesn't make any sense to me, but regardless I do what Cole instructs and proceed. "After that one is Honesty and Sincerity, the act of being true to yourself and to others. No offense to you, Kai, but I think I learned this one the best from Ebony. I've always admired her candor and I like speaking my mind without having to worry about someone else's feelings."

"Wow, nice goin' Precious Student," I hear Jay chuckle under his breath, but I shrug and mosey on along.

"The next one is Honor, a vivid consciousness of personal dignity and worth. My life has changed. I truly understand now just how important I am to the well-being of this world and I don't intend on letting any of you down…including myself. After that, comes Loyalty. I feel I am indebted to you all for getting me off the path of carelessness and juvenility. I respect all of you too much to betray you and it's a very nice comfort to know that you guys have my back as well."

I cock and eyebrow and look directly at Kai when I recite the last one. "And finally there's Character and Self-Control, having good moral standings and knowing when to avoid unnecessary confrontation. Obviously Kai, this virtue flew over your head, but I can definitely say you have decent morals. You just need to sign up for anger management classes."

I grin cheekily as his eyebrow begins to twitch and his teeth grind together.

"I can fail you, y'know?" He sneers and my other teachers snicker.

"Hey, I'm just being honest, right?" I reply, putting my hands behind my head. "Even though I'm young, I know the difference between right and wrong and I won't start fights needlessly."

I put my hands down and look for the fire ninja's approval. He gives a short laugh and his friendly smirk returns.

"Alright, Lloyd you pass. Your growth and individuality lies entirely with you. We're just here to keep you on the straight and narrow." He looks to the earth ninja beside him, "Cole?"

I turn readily to my new leader. Cole crosses his arms and takes a minute to just look at me. I remain steadfast and meet his gaze unafraid.

"Lloyd, Sensei Wu gave you a scroll, didn't he? One pertaining to the Five Principles of Shinobi and Spinjitzu?"

I nod. "Yeah, he did."

"I'm sure you know those principles by heart and memory, but my question can only be answered after you've experienced a certain number of battles and the passing of time. Do you apply all five principles whole-heartedly in both combat and everyday life as a ninja? I will come to you when the time comes to answer this question."

_The Five Principles of Shinobi: Valor, Loyalty, Virtue, Wisdom, and Sincerity. No problem, I'm sure I'll be okay._

I bow my head again. "I understand."

"It's something Sensei Wu asked of all of us, including the Kunoichi."

"Uh, speaking of the Kunoichi," Jay starts, looking a bit unsure, "how do you think they are going to react when we tell them Lloyd is going to start fighting alongside us?"

"Damn, we might have a problem," Kai voices regrettably.

"How so?" Zane asks. "Sensei Wu charged us with Lloyd's training and this is a training matter. Although I am aware the Kunoichi may not like it, we are the ones who must make the final decision. It's our duty as Lloyd's teachers."

"Zane's right," Cole adds. "This decision isn't up for debate. Sasha and the others will have to understand that." He then turns and heads for the stairs. "Now come on, let's get out of here. It's almost dinnertime."

The rest of us follow Cole out of the Ninja Training Hall and up the stairs to our hallway. I sigh loudly in relief that we're finally out of that pit of fire and welcome the coolness of the upper level once again.

"So, who are left out of the Serpentine Generals?" Cole asks from the lead.

"Skales, Acidicus, and Fangtom considering if he survived after Sensei ripped him a new one during the battle aboard their moving snake fortress," Kai retorts and I can hear a low growl resonate from his throat. "A part of me hopes he did survive, so I can kill him myself."

_Not if I get to him first…_

"Easy there, hot-head," Jay laughs while patting him on the back.

"What is most peculiar however is that the Serpentine haven't launched their counter-offensive yet," Zane observes thoughtfully. "The more time passes, the more irksome the situation becomes."

"The Serpentine suffered heavy casualties during the Great Devourer incident in March. No doubt it has taken these past months for them to recover and regroup their forces…" Cole enters the dining room first then turns to address us, his expression hard and grim. "I don't know which one of the generals is in charge now, but I wouldn't be surprised if it were Skales since he was Pythor's right-hand man. If so, we experienced from past battles that he's much more subtle and crafty than the now deceased pink-eyed menace and we should expect more under-handed tactics."

"Besides Zane, would you have rather the Serpentine attacked while Jay was in the hospital, or when Cole and Sasha were away? It would've been the worst if they had made a move during the Amaterasu Festival or when Ebony and I were…" Kai fades off and scratches the back of his head sheepishly. I eye him suspiciously when a blush appears on his face.

_Hey…what did you do to my sister…?_

"Heh, never mind. I'm just glad we did get a reprieve with everything that's happened," he finishes and a moment of silence passes over the room. I know what they're all thinking about, but the more I think about my uncle's death, the more pissed-off I become.

I ball my fists at my side.

_We need to take action! Enough with all this lollygagging around!_

"Wait a minute," I speak up and step towards the front. "Why are we even waiting for them to strike first? Why not take the fight to them like the time you guys infiltrated Ouroboros to rescue the Kunoichi? See? We already know where they're hiding. They may still be vulnerable…we could launch an all-out frontal assault and wipe them out now!"

Jay's hand lands on my head. "Whoa, whoa Yoshi, not even Kai is that reckless…well…anymore."

Cole shakes his head. "We can't base operations off of "maybe's and what if's", Lloyd. The Serpentine are an army and sure, one of us equals one hundred of them, but we still must exercise caution and good judgment when dealing with any foe, especially if they number in the thousands. Attacking head-on would be futile since Ouroboros is impervious to all frontal attacks because of its structure. And listen to what you just said, _infiltrated_, the rescue we endeavored in was a covert operation. We are ninja and ninja specialize in stealth, invisibility, ingenuity, and intelligence. Though you may not see it, we do have the advantage."

"How?"

He gives a subtle grin. "Just be patient and you'll see what I mean."

I frown irritably and swat away Jay's hand from head. I really don't see the point in waiting. I really want to get out there and show everyone what I can do. Maybe then they won't treat me like kid anymore.

_I wish there was a way for me to grow up faster._

"Hey, where are the Kunoichi?" Jay asks, glancing around. "I would've thought Ebony would be in the kitchen by now since it's her turn to cook dinner and I have to talk to Nya about something."

"They must still be training out on the deck since we occupied the Ninja Training Hall," Zane replies.

"Got it." Jay quickly leaves the dining room.

"By the way, Lloyd…"

I move my attention to Kai. "Yeah?"

"We've trained you to use every weapon efficiently, but is there one you prefer? You'll need a primary weapon to master."

"Hm, well actually—"

I'm interrupted by Jay's frantic shout.

"Guys, come to the deck quick! Something's up with the Kunoichi!"

Within seconds, the others zip pass me with Cole in the lead and I bring up the rear as we all quickly file out the front door onto the deck.

_What the…ane…?_

The sky is filled with the colors of dusk though the most apparent is the brilliance of burnt orange and there sitting shoulder to shoulder with their backs turned away from the setting sun were the Kunoichi, each sitting in the lotus position, their shadows extended and steadily creeping toward us. They seem to be in meditation since their eyes were closed, but…what is most strange is that those mysterious glowing markings were back. Each of them had a different design that starts from the eyes and splinters outward to follow a unique and intricate path around the top half of their faces. It's oddly cool in a sense with each one illuminated in correspondence with the master's elemental color. Well, all except Ebony's. Hers still pulses with a deep crimson red.

Why is hers the only one like that? We still don't know and neither does she.

"What should we do?" Jay asks worriedly. "Should we call out to them?"

"I…do not believe they can hear us while they are in this state," Zane speculates. "Remember all the previous times this has happened? We have to wait. They are most likely conferring with their Gods."

And so that's what we do. It doesn't take long for the markings to recede and once they do, Sasha is the first to stand among her sisters. All of them look a bit different now what with the added piercings and changed hairstyles, but the most noticeable would have to be Sasha. Though her French braids look like they hurt like no one's business, they make her look like a badass and her eyes are no longer cloudy just very clear and intense. My sister is next to rise, then Nya, and lastly Ayane.

"Everyone okay?" Cole asks. "What was that about?"

Sasha reaches up for her necklace and grips her pearl tightly. Her brow furrows, "We just received contact from the Celestial. HE said, _"The time to find your Phoenix draws near and when the search begins your guide will be thine soul, not thine eyes." _Whatever that means."

"Phoenix? You mean that little girl with the fox that was revealed during the aftermath of the Great Devourer attack in Ninjago City?" Jay questions and the Kunoichi nod, however I'm very confused by this.

"What little girl?" I ask, looking towards my sister.

"Yes, that's right. You were unable to see the revelation, Lloyd because you were in the Bounty at the time. But, you were present at the telling of the Prophecy of Phoenix. Well, the Celestial divulged the identity of HIS Chosen and it was a little girl who looked about your age and her name is Dominique."

"What?!" I cry incredulously. "The Celestial picked a little girl to be the Phoenix, the one who is going to go up against the Corruption?!"

"Why do you sound so shocked, Lloyd? After all, a heavy burden has been placed on you as well. You two are pretty much in the same boat," Kai points out, but I frown at his reasoning.

_Whatever, this sucks!_

"It's still difficult to swallow," Ayane begins in a sad whisper. "Why must children be robbed of their innocence in such a fashion? Why not choose an adult instead?"

"Fate has always been a cruel mistress, Ayane," Zane voices wisely. "To get a picture that is most divine sometimes one must use some dark colors."

Ayane nods though her face is still fretful. "Yes, I know you're right."

…_I don't get it…_

"If Dominique chooses to accept her destiny then we will be what you all are to Lloyd," says Nya. "How soon is _"near" _though? And how are we supposed to find her if we can't rely on our eyes?"

"Our souls…" Sasha mumbles then her eyes go excitedly wide as she releases her pearl and turns to her sisters. "Within our souls are our elements. And the Phoenix may have possession of them as well. Just look at Lloyd. The Green Ninja of Creation has the power of all four Natural Elements. It may not be wrong to assume that the Phoenix of Prophecy has the power of all four Counter-brink Elements. Perhaps, we should build off that hypothesis. Maybe we'll feel a stirring within us when the time comes."

The other Kunoichi agree with a decisive nod.

"Hmm, let's dissect the prophecy some more," Cole suggests and we give our immediate attention to him. "Ebony, Kai, you two informed us of what went down in the Underworld and how…you freed Garmadon from his imprisonment."

"Oh right! I forgot to congratulate you guys on a job well done down there," Jay comments sarcastically and pins Ebony with a harsh glare. "Look, I know he's your dad and everything Ebony, but it goes without saying that you released the bane of humanity's existence."

My sister's face contorts into a dark scowl as she counters Jay's glare with one that could kill somebody a thousand times over.

"I'll say it again…_**I could not forsake him in his time of need. **_Could you abandon your father?"

"Hey, my dad isn't the devil's incarnation!"

"It's not his fault he's the way he is! You know that!"

"But the point is, he is the way he is and he was down there because of it!"

"Alright, enough already, Jay!" Kai shouts belligerently and steps in between the two, his eyes however are narrowed at the Ninja of Lightning. "What's done is done and it can't be undone. We'll just deal with the consequences as they come, so can we move on, please?!"

Jay sighs and crosses his arms and Ebony's face loses its hard edge. My heart goes out to my older sibling instinctively.

"Don't worry, Ebony. I'll save dad from himself. I know I can."

Her eyes soften considerably and a rare smile forms on her lips. "We _both _will, Lloyd."

I smile in return.

"Okay, listen up everyone," Cole commands sternly. "Once we find Dominique and hopefully recruit her then we'll begin to try and locate Garmadon. He's been just as quiet as the Serpentine and if I had to bet money on who the "Wayward Soul" is then I'd have to say him."

"That's absurd," Ebony counters. "Why would he try to free the very same people who hunted and tried to slay him for countless years? Why not ally with the Serpentine?"

Jay shrugs. "Maybe he hates snakes."

I bow my head in thought. _Does dad even know what happened to Sensei? Would he be sad or…happy? No, he wouldn't be happy to lose his only brother…would he?_

"Let's just stick with the plan and stay vigilant. One step at a time, one day at a time," Cole says with finality.

No one says anything to contradict Cole's decision and that's when I anxiously walk up to my sister.

_She'll understand…I have to tell her the good news!_

"Ebony, guess what? Since I've been doing so well in my training, the guys are going to let me take part in battles from now on. Isn't that great!?"

Now, I'm not expecting her to pick me up and twirl me around in excitement or anything. She has way more self-control than that plus I'd be mad if she did. It's been five months since I've met Ebony and learned she's my half-sister and I'm getting better and better at reading her despite the stoicism she displays. Also, with both her eyes visible now I'm able to decipher the subtle changes of her emotions. And right now she'll want a full explanation, as expected they all do. The other Kunoichi spew forth outbursts of shock and bafflement, all directed at my teachers.

Ebony silently glances from me to Kai then to the other Ninja. "Explain."

The Natural Elements Masters stand their ground firmly against the angry glares of the Counter-brink Elements Masters. Cole is the first to break the silent stalemate.

"It's time for him to get out on the field. He needs the experience. We don't know when the final confrontation is going to be between him and Garmadon and he won't be fully prepared from just training alone."

"The experience?!" Ayane hissed in astonishment. "He's just a boy! It's—"

"—Exactly what Dominique will have to go through…" Sasha cuts in. Her eyes as always are intense, but also forlorn in understanding, "Lloyd against Garmadon, Dominique against…an entire race…"

Although it was quick, I saw a flicker of…something in my sister's eyes.

"Whether we like it or not these children will become warriors and ultimately saviors to this world. Age is mote. We can teach and protect them, but we can't shelter them from their destinies," She looks directly at Ayane, "Now _that _would be wrong."

Ayane shakes her head roughly. "This will scar them. There will be no return to innocence."

I frown and go to stand before her. She looks down at me in sadness. "I'm ready for this, Ayane. Don't you believe in me?"

"Oh Lloyd, of course I do. It just seems so unfair and I can't help but worry."

I sigh inwardly and let a small smile lift. If Zane's my father-figure then Ayane's my mother-figure. She and Ebony are the first two people I go to when something good happens to me and I want to share the news. Although she does cuddle me more than my sister, I'm grateful to have someone who cares for me the way she does. But, like any young dragon it's time for me to leave the safety of the nest and go make my mark on the world.

I remember my sister's words at that moment and decide to repeat them to Ayane. "When has life ever been fair? When I accepted the way of the ninja, I knew what I was doing and what it meant. I will do my best and face my destiny bravely…All I ask is that you keep believing in me. Do that and I know I'll be okay."

She then drops to her knees and hugs me and I return the embrace. "I will, Lloyd."

"It's true. All we can do is give him our full support," says Nya. "If you guys truly believe he is ready then…he's ready."

I let go of Ayane and she stands back up. Ebony comes over and runs her hand through my hair. "Come on, _otōto_. I'm sure you'll enjoy what I'm preparing for dinner tonight."

"What are you making, Ebony?" Kai asks as we all turn to head back inside.

"I've decided on something simple but filling, hamburgers and fries."

"YES!" Kai and I shout together. We just so happen to have the same favorite meal.

"Really, Ebony?" Zane begins in a smoothness that only he could pull off. "It's rather unorthodox that you would prepare a dish that lacked nutrition."

"Oh, I've rectified that quandary," she replies with a devilish-sistery glint in her brownish-red eyes, her pupils slightly glowing from the rapidly declining sunlight.

A sense of dread washes over me…

"I will be serving turkey burgers to eliminate saturated fats and all of them will be dressed in at least three vegetables not just cheese and condiments. Also, I plan to bake the fries and season them without the contaminant of salt. Furthermore, only whole wheat pretzel buns will be allowed to wrap the sandwiches in."

My heart sinks lower until I can hear it drop to my now unenthusiastic stomach with each defiling word she uttered to emasculate my favorite meal.

_I have to do something to stop this madness! _

As she continues on in great detail how she intends to poison me, I grab on to her hand and when she looks down I look up at her with the biggest soulful puppy-dog eyes I can muster without makin' myself sick and stick my bottom lip out in a dramatic pout.

"_Ane_…" I only use this honorific now when I really want something and I _want_ a normal _fatty_ dinner, "I would really like it more if you cooked it the regular way…please? It would really mean a lot to me…"

She stares blankly at me for a second until her soft faint smile appears along with caring eyes.

"Oh…_otōto_…"

_It's working! Yes, yes, yes!_

She sighs sweetly. "No."

The picture of a perfect meal shatters in my mind like glass and I change my look quickly to raw defiance. "I'm not eating," I state coldly and let go of her hand, but Ebony keeps her same loving expression and counters in the same sweet undertone.

"Yes, you are. As a growing boy, you still need as much nutrients as possible. You shouldn't worry," she smiles. "You won't even taste the difference. I promise."

I sigh heavily in defeat. _You win this round, ane. _"Fine."

"Wait Ebony, that's just for Lloyd, right?" Kai asks in a hurry. "Do the rest of us get the original burgers?"

"No, I don't want Lloyd to feel left out. As I said before, it will taste exactly the same."

"How can ground turkey taste the same as ground beef?"

As the others file into our home still talking amongst themselves, something compels me to look back at the disappearing sun. The last of the burnt orange sinking under the horizon.

_Burnt orange…the same color as the door next to my room. Is it…hers? Whatever, as long as she doesn't annoy me then everything will be fine. I must avenge my uncle and save my dad, nothing else matters._

Facing ahead once more, I follow the others inside.

* * *

**Lloyd is astonished to find out he passed his teachers test and grow increasingly excited when it's revealed that he will be participating in the next battle. However, the Ninja are cautious and warn him it's only a trial to test his strength against the Serpentine. A set of questions are then presented to the young ninja and his answers verbalize the knowledge he has acquired throughout his training thus far. After his responses are accepted and passable by his teachers, they depart from the Ninja Training Hall to the dining room all while discussing the whereabouts of the Serpentine. Lloyd outwardly expresses his bloodlust and suggests they act against their enemies as soon as possible, but Cole immediately eliminates the notion and tells Lloyd to be patient. Lloyd is visibly frustrated by Cole's decision.**

**The Kunoichi are mentioned and Jay goes out on the deck to find them only to return quickly to report something wrong with the female warriors. When the Ninja arrive on deck, they witness the Kunoichi in a mesmerizing meditative state, their Ascension powers activated. Once they awaken, Sasha informs the Ninja that they received more information in regards to Dominique from the Celestial. Lloyd however has no clue who Dominique is and his sister explains the revelation he missed in Ninjago City. They speculate about the message and come to the conclusion that their elements are the key to finding the Phoenix of Prophecy. Cole recommends they dive further into the prophecy's meaning which leads to a minor spat between Jay and Ebony since she and Kai are responsible for releasing Garmadon from the Underworld whom which Cole believes is "The Wayward Soul". After a plan is made to find Dominique first then focus on Garmadon, Lloyd excitedly tells Ebony that he'll be fighting with them from now on. The news doesn't sit well with the ladies at first especially Ayane, but after an explanation from Cole, a reflection of Dominique's own future from Sasha, and firm resolution from Lloyd, they all come to terms with the inevitable. The team returns inside for dinner, but Lloyd looks back at the setting sun and is reminded by the color of it that the door next to his is the same hue and could be Dominique's room. His final thought before he goes inside is that he doesn't want to be bothered with her. His vengeance and bringing salvation to his father is all he cares about.**

**Please read and review!**

**P.S.**

**I hope you guys are excited as I am about the official debut of Dominique next chapter! It's been a long time coming! OH! And for reference if you need it, please refer to Assassin's Creed Eagle Vision to get a visual representation of Dominique's sight. I will be basing it loosely off that. Thank you!**

**P.P.S.**

**Don't forget the new poll on my profile page! One week left!**


End file.
